The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which I refer to as Summer Snow, displaying a white fleshed, freestone fruit, which is both attractive in appearance and having the characteristics of maturing in the mid-season period. This variety was developed from a continued fruit breeding program.